The Career Development Program received an evaluation of "outstanding to excellent" at the last review. It was praised for the productivity of the six individuals supported thus far and it was noted that "past success is quite indicative of their ability to identify candidates who are likely to have a successful research career in translational research." It was criticized because of concerns about supporting under-represented minority candidates and the feeling that "decision factors for termination of support for career development recipient[s]are not adequately detailed." In this revised application the same general plan of solicitation and evaluation of applications, mentoring, and monitoring that has served us so well is maintained. The focus on support of faculty members rather senior trainees has been preserved because this has been such a successful strategy for our SPORE and because other sources for postdoctoral funding are available. Updated information about the progress of the six Career Development Award (CDA) recipients is provided. It is noteworthy that all six continue to serve as active faculty members in the Breast Cancer Program of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) at Johns Hopkins. Five of the six have received independent peer-reviewed funding including three individuals who now hold R01s as principal investigator, one who serves as project leader on a Department of Defense Center of Excellence in Breast Cancer and one researcher who has been selected about selection as a Department of Defense Era of Hope Scholar. Two CDA recipients also received K-type career development funding from the National Cancer Institute. All have published in their fields of interest. Two CDA recipients are now serving as Project Co-leaders in this SPORE application. In the next funding cycle, the policy of awarding two Career Development Awards each year will be continued. Our tradition of providing $50,000/year to support the salary and fringe benefits of the recipient to ensure protected time for research will be maintained. In addition, in line with the revised 2005 interim SPORE guidelines, the SKCCC will provide $50,000 in supplementary funds each year to the Breast Cancer SPORE to support $25,000 in research costs for each recipient. No recipient will be funded for more than two years as stipulated by the 2005 interim SPORE guidelines. An application for one possible candidate for support in the next year of funding, Scott Kominsky, Ph.D., Assistant Professor of Orthopedic Surgery, is provided. Members of the Breast Cancer SPORE leadership as well as the Breast Cancer Program of the SKCCC have agreed that the second CDA position would be used to support the recruitment of a new translational breast cancer faculty member, a strategic goal articulated by the SKCCC Breast Cancer Program at the time of its competitive review in October, 2005.